


Go Wrong

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Guns, M/M, Minor Violence, OT5 Friendship, Spy Liam, Spy Louis, Spy Niall, Spy Zayn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was simple: get into the vault. </p>
<p>The rest of the night? Not so much for spies Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall as they break into Harry's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, you lovely creatures you!! (Yes, still in a weird mood.)
> 
> This is another prompt from tumblr! A lovely anon sent me three of the [First Sentence Writing Prompts](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/post/146131648737/first-sentence-writing-prompts) and told me to choose. Being the glutton for punishment that I am, I did choose. I chose all three.
> 
> Here they are: 
>   * “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.” 
>   * “It’s sticky.” 
>   * “At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”
> 

> 
> As soon as my daughter and I read these, she looked at me and said, "Spy AU." Since the nonny didn't request a specific ship, I leaned towards Ziam (You know, because I have to) and ended up with a lot of OT5 feels. 
> 
> So, here you go, the OT5 Spy AU that no one wanted. I'm sorry.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

 

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations,” Liam said as he looked towards the ceiling where his partner Louis dangled upside down. 

“Wipe that smug smile off your face and get me down,” Louis hissed, his face twisted into a scowl that just made Liam laugh more.

“What did you do now, Tommo?” came through their earpieces.

“Piss off, Horan,” Louis hissed as he batted at Liam’s hands that had started working on the belt around Louis’ waist.

“Do you want help getting down or not?” Liam asked, releasing the belt and stepping back as Louis hit the ground hard.

Louis managed to leap to his feet and jumped on Liam, scrambling at his vest in an attempt to twist a nipple **,** and Liam just grabbed both of Louis’ wrists before throwing the smaller man over his shoulder. “All good?” Niall Horan said again. “Can we get to work now?”

Liam made his way through the room, a still struggling Louis over his shoulder. They reached the door and opened it slowly, listening to the noises of a party coming from the floor below them. Louis made a face at the noise, but Liam knew it was the only reason they’d gotten away with making as much noise as they had been.

They stepped up to the railing and looked at the floor below, their eyes taking in the bodies pushed close together, trying to find a specific person. Liam felt Louis’ tap and followed his pointing finger, eyes falling on a mess of long, curly hair. Exchanging a look, they nodded and Louis began to undress.

Within a couple of seconds, Louis was looking like he belonged with the other party goers, a cotton shirt molding to his curves and tight jeans showing off his assets. Liam reached over and mussed up his hair, laughing when Louis swatted at him again. “This is the bit you’re good at, not the stealth entrances,” Liam assured Louis. 

Liam shoved Louis when the boy flipped him off, watching him disappear down the stairs and into the crowd. “I’m gonna lose him,” Liam said to Niall. 

“The specs, Payne,” Niall responded, reminding Liam of some of the new equipment he’d provided them with before leaving. 

Liam dug into his pocket and pulled out the glasses, shaking his head fondly as he slipped them on. He glanced towards one of the cameras mounted in the house, knowing Niall had hacked into the security system. “Do I look like Clark Kent?”

“Definitely. Now, try to spot Tommo, Superman.”

Another voice buzzed through the earpiece. “We all know Liam’s Batman.”

“Nice of you to join us, Malik,” Liam said, trying to sound stern, but knowing he sounded nothing but fond as he looked at the handsome man standing in front of him.

“Blame Horan, this new hair stuff is awful. It’s  _ sticky _ ,” he complained, rolling his eyes to the top of his head as if he could see his hair that way.

Liam choked as he realized that Zayn’s hair was literally glowing. He slid the glasses off and the glow disappeared, sliding them back on he grinned widely before turning to scan the crowd. He quickly spotted another glow moving through the crowd. “Genius, Horan. Absolute genius,” Liam whispered while Zayn gave him a questioning look.

Liam handed over the glasses, swallowing hard when Zayn slid them on and glanced out over the crowd. His lips quirked before quickly turning to a frown. “Am I glowing?!”

“If it’s any consolation, you look sexy as hell in those specs,” Liam whispered in his ear.

“Oi! Knock it off!” Niall shouted in their earpieces, causing them to jump apart. “Give Payne back the specs and get to work. I just saw some shadows on the perimeter. You need to move!”

Liam pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek, hearing Niall make a disgusted sound in his ear, so he flipped off the camera before disappearing down the hallway. He barely heard Zayn’s retreating footsteps, knowing that he was heading to find the safe they’d gotten intelligence on earlier that day. Liam kept an eye on Louis’ glowing head, smiling when he saw it approach the curly haired man they’d been sent to distract and protect, all without giving away he was in danger.

Liam approached a set of balcony doors and stepped out, removing the specs for a moment and looking towards the wall surrounding the house. He could see a couple of figures moving along the wall and cursed under his breath. Stepping to the edge of the balcony, he reached up to grab onto the edge of the overhang to pull himself up to the roof, where he’d stored some of his equipment earlier in the evening.

“Payne,” he heard Louis’ voice in his ear. “Subject secured.”

“I don’t even want to know what how you managed that one, Tommo,” Liam responded as he began pulling the small flashbangs out of his bag. He glanced up, noticing the shadows had disappeared. “Shit. Horan, where are our visitors?”

“Checking all cameras, but I can’t find - fuck!” Horan cut himself off. “Their cutting power to the cameras. Payne, they’re right behind you!”

That was the last thing Liam heard before he felt the rope around his neck **.** Thankfully, the attacker had been slow enough that Liam had gotten his hands between the rope and his neck, saving himself from strangulation. He jerked on the rope quickly while snapping his head back to connect with his attacker. He heard the satisfying crack of breaking cartilage and felt the rope go slack as curses in a foreign language filled the air.

Liam quickly spun around and knocked his attacker out with a quick hit to the temple. Once he was down, he spoke quickly. “A little more warning next time.”

“You’re alright,” Zayn’s voice said in his ear. “I’ve found the safe, but it’s being stubborn.”

“Malik, there’s someone just outside the room you’re in. Don’t move. I don’t think they’ve spotted you yet,” Horan whispered. Liam dropped back down to the balcony, carrying the flashbangs and reentering the house.

Horan cursed in his ear. Liam broke into a sprint without thinking, going over the floorplan of the house he had in his head and trying to find the room that Zayn was in. There was no one outside of the room as he slowed his approach. “Horan?”

“Malik’s at gunpoint, Payne. Enter slowly,” Niall whispered.

“Fuck slow, Horan. That’s Malik in there,” Liam hissed. “You hear me?” He heard Niall agree, but also heard a low hum in a voice he knew almost as well as his own. “Close and cover,” Liam whispered, hearing the hum again and a chuckle from Niall.

Liam stepped to the door and tossed one of the flashbangs into the room, covering his ears for a moment to allow it to detonate. Once it was done, he raced in and tackled the figure that was standing over Zayn, knocking the gun out of his hand before wrapping an arm around the guy’s neck and squeezing until he passed out.

“My hero,” Zayn coughed out, choking on the smoke.

“Told you to close and cover,” Liam said, pulling Zayn to his feet and running his hands over his arms and face, checking for injuries.

“Forgot about my mouth,” Zayn wheezed as he pulled away. 

“Horan, did anyone else at the party notice the noise?” Liam asked as he watched Zayn bend over to work on the safe, appreciating the view presented to him.

“Doesn’t appear to have caused a disturbance.”

“Good. You almost done there, Zee?” Liam asked, clearing his throat. “I mean, Malik.”

“Whatever,” Niall said, laughing at the two of them. “Shit.”

“Now, what?” Liam asked, back tensing as he heard the click of another gun. Turning slowly he found the man they’d been sent to protect leveling a handgun at his face. “Good evening, Harry.”

“Who are you?” Harry’s voice trembled.

“We’re here to protect you,” Louis said, moving into the room behind them, slightly out of breath. “Can’t do that if you shoot one of us.”

“Why is the pretty one opening my father’s safe?”

Louis looked offended **,** and Liam almost laughed, but the gun waving just under his nose kept his demeanor serious. He felt Zayn’s fingers tangle with his. “Your father has intelligence belonging to the government stored on discs in this safe. Bad people are after it.”

“How do I know you’re not the bad people?” 

Louis groaned and moved to stand in front of Harry, hands on his hips. “Really? Do we look like the bad guys?”

“You haven’t looked in a mirror recently, have you, Tommo?” Niall said in his ear.

“Stuff it, Horan,” Louis said before reaching a hand up slowly to reach for the gun in Harry’s hand. Liam held his breath, exhaling as Harry let Louis take the weapon, emptying it before laying it on the desk. “You’re just going to have to trust we’re the good guys.”

“I let you take the gun, didn’t I?” Harry said as he watched Zayn approach the safe again, mumbling under his breath. “Two. One. Ninety-four,” he said **,** and Zayn looked at him.

“Your birth date? Seriously? Why the fuck didn’t I think of that?” Zayn continued to mutter under his breath as he easily opened the safe and reached inside, pulling out a small box containing several discs. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Harry said. “My dad’s not in trouble, is he?” They all shook their heads. “Am I safe now?”

“It’s probably best if you come with us to a safe house,” Louis said **,** and Liam gave him a strange look. “Hey, my house is safe.”

“Shit,” they heard Niall say and all groaned. “Tell Harry I think his dad’s home.”

“Um, did your dad know you were throwing a party tonight?” Liam asked **,** and Harry shook his head, eyes wide and panicked. “Then you might want to get to that safe house sooner rather than later.”

Just then, the music downstairs cut off and they all exchanged looks. “Follow me,” Liam shouted as he ran for the back stairway **,** out the door **,** and through the garden until they reached the back gate, groaning when they saw their car had four flat tires.

“Of bloody course,” Liam muttered.

“Another car is on the way,” Niall said into their ears. “Quite the night you’ve had, lads.”

“Tell me about it, Horan,” Louis muttered rubbing at his hair and making a face when his hand came away sticky. 

“At this point, what else could  _ possibly _ go wrong?” Liam asked **,** and Zayn turned to him with wide, frightened eyes just as Niall cursed in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I left it there. Please don't kill me. :D
> 
> Please stop by and say "hi" on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMG) and/or [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/). I love meeting new people!! And I don't bite...very hard.


End file.
